Princess Snake (Dragon Ball Series)
Princess Snake is a character who first appeared in an anime only segment in Dragon Ball Z. She appears as a very beautiful woman but in reality she is a giant snake temptress who lures people into her castle on Snake Way. Overview Appearance Princess Snake's outfit is very beautiful. It consists of a pair of large purple earrings, a white fur boa, a grayish-purple snakeskin qipao (possibly to mimic the skin of her snake form), a pair of very beautiful long white gloves, and a pair of purple high-heeled pumps. Her attendants all wear similar qipaos to hers, except they are green or purple and slightly longer. Biography Background She became the Snake Princess in 739 Before Age, and the only person who ever tried to capture her was King Yemma, about 500 years prior to the events of Dragon Ball Z. She has also implied that she and Yemma have since been wed. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga When Goku traverses Snake Way to reach and train under King Kai, Princess Snake tries to steal his heart in her base form, but his sense of loyalty to his family and friends is, of course, far too strong, so she transforms into a terrible giant fire-breathing snake and tries to eat him. Goku, however, tricks her into tying herself into a knot while evading her in serpent form. Video game stories Harukanaru Densetsu In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, it is implied that Yamcha stayed briefly and that Raditz had some form of relationship with her. It is very likely that the Serpent Road has more relation to her, rather than to King Kai. Power The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game state that Princess Snake has a power level of 900. She is powerful even in the base form of a beautiful woman. Her power level in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans is 50 in base form, and 470 in Snake form. Techniques and special abilities * Hikou – Princess Snake can float on clouds, as she was able to slither after Goku in her Snake form and not fall down to Hell. * Illusions – Princess Snake can create illusions, such as altering her appearance, and create the illusion that Goku was in her palace still, while he was really in her stomach. * Arm Extension – Princess Snake contorts and elongates her arms to fight. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. * Snake form – Princess Snake can transform herself into a Giant Snake who has the ability to eat a person whole. * Stomach Acids – She has also shown very strong stomach acids, strong enough to melt even Goku's flesh. * Fire Breath – Princess Snake has shown the ability to breath fire while in her Snake form. Video game appearances Her first appearance in a video game was Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, in which she offers the heroes a rest every time they visit her "house". Unlike in the anime, Princess Snake is somewhat a neutral character in this game. Princess Snake has also been featured in her Princess form as an optional battle in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. She is an enemy in her Snake form in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and calls Goz and Mez on the Snake Way map to confront Goku if he meets them. She is a boss in both her Princess and Snake forms in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Voice actresses * Japanese: Mariko Mukai * Ocean dub: Ellen Kennedy * FUNimation dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marli Bortoletto Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains